Sun, Surf and Santas in G-Strings
by Mistletoe Contest
Summary: Best friends Bella and Alice are happily spending their days at an Australian surf camp. Christmas promises to be a whole different experience than what they're used to back home. But Bella can't seem to get completely into the spirit, her thoughts with a certain bronze haired guy…


**Title:** Sun, Surf, and Santas in G-Strings

**Summary:** Best friends Bella and Alice are happily spending their days at an Australian surf camp. Christmas promises to be a whole different experience than what they're used to back home. But Bella can't seem to get completely into the spirit, her thoughts with a certain bronze haired guy…

**Pairing:** Bella/Edward

**Rating:** M

Trying to suppress a shudder at the sugar bomb Alice calls a drink, I take a sip from my simple Caramelatte.

"Are you sure you don't want to try this Tim Tam Choc Raspberry Chiller?" she asks. "It's delish!"

"No thanks, I'll have a Tim Tam the regular way."

"Suit yourself," she says, shrugging, then proceeds to check off her list.

"I can't believe you made a shopping list for this," I wonder aloud.

"It never hurts to be prepared," she replies matter-of-factly.

And I have to hand it to her: with her meticulous planning she usually manages to whip up something amazing in a limited amount of time and even with limited funds. Apparently this time that included a trip to one of the malls in Coffs, because the general store in Woopi didn't have all the supplies we need. Or so she told me.

"Well, I've got the stuff for Jazzo's costume, so we're next. Have you thought of something yet?'

"I don't know, can't I just get a Santa hat and call it a day?" I ask, though I know it's futile.

"Absolutely not!" she exclaims indignantly, drawing the attention of half the patrons in Gloria Jean's. "It's a fancy dress Christmas Eve party. Can you at least try to make an effort?"

She bats her lashes at me, adding a pout for good measure, and I know I'm going to cave.

"Alright, I'll have a look," I concede. "But nothing too flashy!"

We make a quick stop at the Ute to put our purchases in the back before we continue through the mall. We end up at our new favorite store, Cotton On. Alice likes it because of the quirky prints and cute styles. For me, the cheap basics pull me in. I finally settle on a burgundy playsuit, intending to staple tinsel to it and adding the previously mentioned Santa hat and knee-high red socks with green bows, while Alice opts for a deep green strappy mini dress and sparkly thongs. After stocking up on decorations and accessories, we head back to the Ute Jasper let us borrow and drive the thirty minutes back up along the coast, singing along with Triple J at the top of our lungs.

It's amazing to think how quickly we have settled into a routine here. We arrived mid-November for a surf break, thinking it would be a fun weekend at the beach. As it turns out, my clumsy ass can be rather graceful on a board, and I spent every free moment in the water. Alice was more partial to the lanky surf instructor with the shaggy blonde hair. Or it could have been his Australian accent. Either way, the feeling was mutual, and it didn't take too long for us to decide to extend our stay. A week later we were offered a job in the reception/shop and moved into the staff quarters, although Alice spends most nights at Jasper's apartment. I'm happy to practice my moves and look forward to testing my skills in the significantly cooler waters of the Pacific Northwest when – or if – I eventually return there. Life is good here, though, and I'm in no hurry to leave.

**o.O.o**

Christmas Eve finds us putting the finishing touches to our outfits. Fancy dress or themed parties are a big thing here, so I agreed to make a bit of an effort. For someone who really doesn't like Christmas I must admit I am rather excited for tonight. The fact that we're on a beach and the temperature is in the high nineties definitely adds to the allure. Not freezing my ass off is a big plus in my book. Another thing that I like about this Christmas celebration is that it's not religious at all – with the exception of the nun costume an academy member got for the occasion. Instead, it's all surf and fun, and most people make it a point to come up with the craziest costumes, usually with a naughty touch.

"Did you know that Morgs plans on wearing that silly apron, nothing else?" Alice giggles.

"You're kidding? That ought to be interesting…" I mutter.

Truth be told, most of the surfers here seem to enjoy walking around in as little clothing as possible. In my time here I have seen my fair share of male nudity. I guess it's part of the atmosphere.

Dinner is buzzing with people anticipating the night's events. A group of regulars has been invited to organize some games and entertainment, and they've been very secretive of their plans so far. The girls from the merchandise shack have spent all day putting up decoration, including outfitting a palm tree with Christmas ornaments.

After dinner, I wash the salt and sand from my hair, accumulated over the last two days spent on the waves. I slip on an oversized singlet – my standard attire here – and decide to take a walk on the beach, knowing it'll be a while before the party starts. The tide is just going back out, leaving the sand firm and littered with sea shells. I pick up a few, thinking they can make a nice pendant. From a distance a couple is approaching, obviously engrossed in each other, and I avert my eyes. When they pass me I recognize them as the disgustingly sweet Swedish couple, working in the camp kitchen together.

"Bella, hey, are you excited for tonight?" the guy, Dan, asks.

I nod and muster a smile, "Just relaxing a bit for now."

They share a look in a silent exchange before the girl, Denise, takes a step closer to me, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"Dan just proposed!" she announces.

"Oh wow, that's great! Congratulations!" I say sincerely, hugging them both.

I take a moment to admire the modest yet stunning ring now gracing her finger. They tell me they might do a ceremony on the beach here and I offer my help in organizing it.

When they continue back to the camp to Skype their parents and get ready for the party, I turn to look out over the ocean while the sun sets behind me. A dark form in the waves catches my attention and I smile when I identify it as a dolphin. The sight instantly takes me back a week or two, not too long after we decided to stay through at least December.

**o.O.o**

I wasn't taking part in the lessons anymore, since they are aimed at true beginners. Instead, I tend to paddle out with some of the off-duty instructors. They give me useful pointers to improve my technique and I won't be hindered by the clusters that sometimes form in the lessons. Others enjoying an extended stay join in on occasion, and it's usually heaps of fun.

This particular day was very surreal. I had woken up, not to the hustle and bustle of the staff quarters, but in a quiet cabin on the other side of the camp, overlooking the creek. Its occupants were an American and his girlfriend from Tennessee, and his British cousin. I had the pleasure of checking them in the day before and had been immediately drawn to the cousin, Edward. We 'happened' to sit near them for dinner and I made it a point to join in on that evening's games.

After the second round of games, and well into my box of goon, we stumbled across the bridge to the beach for a moonlit stroll. We were barely out of sight of the camp when he tackled me to the ground and kissed me silly.

After making out on the beach for a while we snuck back to his cabin. He did take the time to warn his cousin to give us some privacy, so they wouldn't return for a few hours. Edward's bunk was the bottom one at the back, and he had tied a towel and a sarong around it, creating a small cubicle. We struggled a bit getting in because we couldn't stop kissing long enough for it to be smooth. Instead, we barely managed to leave the partitions up but pretty much fell into the bunk. We hurriedly undressed each other, which didn't take too long because he only wore swimmers and a T-shirt while I had pulled an oversized singlet over my bikini. As soon as my top came off, his lips latched onto my nipple and I arched my back in response. The single bunk restricted our movements considerably, but that didn't stop him from exploring as much of my skin as possible.

Impatient for more, I pushed down his swimmers and grasped him in my hand. He made a strangled sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, as his eyes cut to mine.

"Condom?" I asked.

"Bag," he replied. "Let me just…"

He darted out of the bed and I quickly rid myself of the last few scraps of fabric. Once he was back between my legs, sheathed in latex, we fumbled a bit, the alcohol catching up on us. When he finally managed to slip inside, I involuntarily closed my eyes while his head dropped to my shoulder. The bunk didn't allow for much creativity, so it was rather straightforward. Nevertheless, it felt pretty good, the way he moved inside me. He came much too soon for me, but did have the presence of mind to work me with his fingers until I was a panting mess. He didn't bother disposing properly of the condom, instead simply tossing it under the bed to pick up in the morning, before wrapping me up in his arms. I fell asleep to his breath on my neck and our legs entwined.

**o.O.o**

The next morning we were awoken by the wake-up call – a camp employee knocking on the door – because they had their first lesson. Camp culture is very relaxed and open-minded, so hardly anyone batted an eye when I emerged from Edward's cabin and joined him in the breakfast queue. During breakfast Morgs announced the schedule for that day; Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were assigned to Jasper's and Olivier's group.

"Oh, you'll have fun with Jazzo and Ollie!" I gushed. "Just try not to laugh when Ollie mispronounces some words. He's French," I further clarified.

"It's so cool how you're familiar with all of these guys," Emmett said. "Must be convenient to be able to surf with them whenever."

I could only agree.

"Are you surfing too?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "Not this morning. I'm working in reception. But we can paddle out in the arvo?"

"I'd like that," he whispered in my ear, his breath sending a shiver down my spine.

After breakfast I pointed them in the direction of the surf school and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a slightly more appropriate singlet for my shift. Luckily it was a busy morning and before I knew it Edward was excitedly telling me about his very first surfing experience. I just smiled, remembering my own first time, not that long ago, and how I was instantly hooked. During lunch, the photos taken during the morning were added to the slideshow on the flat screen, causing hoots and guffaws all around.

When the tables were cleared, I changed into my bikini and a singlet I used for surfing instead of a rashie – while effective, they didn't help in getting an even tan – and took my board from the rack near the staff quarters.

"Wow, you have your own board?" Edward said as he admired its custom paint job.

"Yeah, I got it a couple of weeks ago. Walter, the Dutch guy staying here, added the artwork for me."

"Can I try it?" he asked eagerly.

"Let's see how you progress on the soft boards first, okay?" I offered. "A fiberglass board handles a little differently."

We slathered on sunscreen, Edward taking care to work it underneath the edges of my bikini, to which I couldn't complain. I took the time to stretch a bit before attaching the leash to my right ankle and wading through the whitewash.

"Were you able to catch an unbroken wave yet?" I asked, trying to determine where to best wait for the next set to come in.

"I almost did at the end of the session."

"Almost?"

"I caught it, but couldn't stand up."

"Righto," I nodded. "We'll see how it goes."

There were some other people surfing as well, and I knew an afternoon lesson would start soon, so I had walked us a little further down the beach.

The first wave of the day is always a special feeling. You're back on your board, no matter how long it's been since your last time. I was exceptionally stoked that afternoon, because not only was my first wave a perfect backhand, finishing it with a kick out, but I got to share the experience with Edward. I jumped back on my board and paddled out again, turtle rolling through the bigger waves. When I reached Edward I straddled the board and grasped his outstretched hand, allowing him to pull us close.

"That was great!" he exclaimed, then leaned over to kiss me.

"Your turn," I challenged with a smile

I helped him pick out a suitable wave and coached him through the take-off. He wiped out the first few times, but paid attention to my technique when I caught some more waves, and after about an hour he was able to ride a decent-sized wave almost all the way to the beach. I cheered right along with him, loving the look of pride an accomplishment on his face.

Signaling him to wait for me on the beach, I got in position for the epic wave I saw rolling in. I angled the board to the right in order to ride along the face of the wave. After popping up I chanced a glance at Edward, seeing him give me a thumbs up from the beach. I shuffled forward a bit in an attempt to gain more speed.

All of a sudden, Edward's shouts of encouragement went up in pitch and I looked over to see him gesturing wildly to my left. He was too far away for me to hear what he was yelling, but he was definitely anxious about something. It couldn't be a shark, because the big and scary ones didn't frequent these waters, and the small ones only ventured this close to shore around dawn. When I looked over my shoulder, my squeal of excitement couldn't be contained. Because not even ten feet away was a dolphin, riding the wave with me. It was magnificent, seeing a wild animal so close, obviously having fun in a similar way. Because I kept looking at the dolphin, I effectively angled my board straighter, causing me to reach the shallow water close to the beach sooner than I'd like. Moving down towards the board I was able to step off of it with relative ease, while Edward rushed over to me.

"Did you see that?!" he shouted, picking me up and twirling me around, the leash twisting around us.

I nodded and laughed with him, the excitement of the moment too much to just shrug off.

**o.O.o**

I smile at the memory and pull up the pictures of that day on my phone. At the time I was a bit sad that I wouldn't have any photographic evidence of what happened, but that evening it turned out that the photographer for the afternoon lesson had seen it too and was able to zoom in. There were several pictures on the flat screen of me in the wave with the dolphin, and also a few of Edward and me celebrating on the beach. I downloaded them the next day and put one with the dolphin on Facebook, earning a hundred likes within the first hour.

Looking at the picture makes me want to reach out to him, so I send him a quick text, thankful this is one remote location that does have decent cell phone reception.

_I miss you - B_

**o.O.o**

Suffice it to say that I didn't spend a night in my own bed that weekend. Emmett and Rosalie also enjoyed the camp lifestyle quite a bit, and the three of them decided to stay for the rest of the week, much to my joy.

At first I was a bit apprehensive about Rosalie, but not for the obvious reasons you'd expect. To other girls she might have been intimidating with her killer combination of bombshell looks and a healthy dose of confidence. That wasn't the case for me. The thing I was worried about was that she would be one of those high-maintenance girls who mistake surf camp for a reality dating show. It was actually quite hilarious to witness: several girls lined up in the communal bathroom, armed with hair straighteners and make up bags, desperately trying to impress a hot surf instructor. Inevitably, they would wipe out during most of the session, resurfacing as a washed up raccoon.

Thankfully, Rose was nothing like that, and we got along amazingly. She admitted to being worried Edward would be tempted by the affluence of the aforementioned Barbie dolls, so she was happy I was anything but, and we took great satisfaction in making fun of the girls in question.

A few days after that amazing dolphin encounter we were lounging by the campfire, letting the newbies take part in the games. We were barefooted, as most were after a few days, and I was still wearing a short cotton skirt, despite the slight evening chill. Edward had pulled me into his side and was twirling a lock of my hair around his finger. I was absentmindedly staring into the flames, ignoring the joint that was being passed around. Two weeks in Byron Bay, gaining five pounds to the munchies, had been more than enough experience with that. The party around us was in full swing and eventually extended into the area around the campfire. I noticed Alice bouncing around happily, Jasper looking on with a stoned grin on his face. Emmett got carried away with the excitement and convinced Rosalie to join in on a game of musical chairs combined with a treasure hunt. I wasn't really into participating that night, but thankfully Edward seemed to read my mind, because he pulled me up off the bench and toward his cabin.

Sliding the door closed behind us, we silently moved towards his bunk. I crawled in and wrapped my arms around him when he joined me. Our tops were shed quickly as our breathing became more labored. He took his time feathering kisses over the exposed skin within his reach, then slowed down when he came back up, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I think I'm in love with you," he whispered, his forehead pressed to mine.

"That's the goon talking," I laughed, trying to make light of it, terrified he was really only kidding.

I reached down to his shorts, but he stopped my hands, pinning them over my head. My eyes widened at the action, but his eyes were not playful like I expected. Rather, they showed pain and frustration. The sight immediately stopped my writhing.

"I didn't have any tonight, and that's not the point," he argued. "We're leaving on Saturday and I hate it."

My chest constricted at the words, although I already knew he would be leaving. Rosalie had told me her sister had invited them to stay with her in Sydney for the holidays. They couldn't cancel on her, and had already cut their trip south short, omitting all the stops in between.

"I was so looking forward to visiting Sydney and do all the tourist crap you're supposed to do. But all I can think of now is that you won't be there and it won't be half as much fun without you."

My mind was screaming at me that it was much too soon, and I fought with the reflex to avert my eyes. I wasn't ready for this, not by a long shot.

Then why did it feel so right? My favorite part of the day was any part that involved Edward, especially if surfing was another component. I'd never been a big party girl, but now I tried to come up with even more excuses to go to bed early. The thought that he would be leaving that weekend, not knowing when I'd see him again, if ever, was pure torture. I hated that I couldn't leave here to go with him; I'd lose the job, and I didn't have enough money to last much longer without one. Also, I'd miss Alice something fierce.

Edward's eyes stayed locked with mine, shining with sincerity. The air crackled with anticipation and longing, and I became hyper-aware of how closely we were pressed together.

"Bella…" he sighed.

"Fuck it," I muttered, and laced my fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth down onto mine for a searing kiss. "I love you, too," I confessed when I released his lips.

"You're sure?" he asked hopefully, his eyes twinkling.

"Everything you just said, I feel that too," I explained. "It just scares me shitless because I don't want to cock-up."

"We'll figure it out," he promised. "But for now, let's just enjoy this, okay?"

I was all too happy to comply and quickly lost myself in his touch and kisses.

**o.O.o**

Making my way back to the camp, I check my phone and am disappointed to see no reply from Edward yet. This is a bit strange, because he is in Sydney, not some remote town without reception. Since he left he has always replied within the hour. I frown as I tuck my phone back into my bikini top while I approach the staff quarters.

"Belle, there you are!" Alice exclaims. "We need to get ready for the party."

I let her pull me towards my bunk and she sifts through the clothes scattered there, looking for my outfit. When she looks back up at me, a frown of concern appears on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess I just miss Edward," I shrug, to which she wraps an arm around me.

"Oh sweetie, I understand. It'll all work out, you'll see. Maybe you can go see him after the holidays."

"Thanks, Al. Yeah, I'll talk to Jess about taking some time off," I manage with a small smile.

"You know what, I'll help you with your hair and make up, and then we'll take a cute picture you can send to him, okay?"

**o.O.o**

I can't remember the last time I had genuine fun at a Christmas party. Perhaps the one where my mother and aunts were bustling around the house and collided with each other, smearing the dining room with eggnog and cranberry sauce. And even that one was more about laughing at the mess than actually participating in any holiday fun. This tropical Christmas extravaganza is nothing like I have ever experienced before, and despite missing Edward, I find myself truly enjoying it. For starters, the guys organizing the entertainment are dressed very provocatively in red G-strings with Santa hats barely covering their packages, tinsel wrapped around their waists, and body glitter covering chiseled, inked torsos. Most of the girls are blatantly ogling them and use any excuse to touch them.

Alice truly outdid herself with her costume, especially considering its low-budget origins. She has transformed the flowing green summer dress into a Christmas tree, with baubles and tinsel shimmering in the party lights. To top it off, she is wearing a sparkly tiara. Jasper's outfit actually complements hers, because he is dressed as a present; a cardboard box covered in wrapping paper, kept in place around his hips by tinsel suspenders. My own outfit is quite simple in comparison to some of the others, but Alice assured me I look adorable, and spent an obscene amount of time positioning me just so to get the perfect picture to send to Edward.

The entertainment guys introduce the first game of the evening: it's a naughty version of the balloon game. This results in about thirty people, among which there are several Santas and Christmas elves running around in varying stages of undress, humping each other in order to pop the balloon tied to their waist. The guys even include a demonstration of creative ways to do so. I never knew about the _vertical sixty-nine_ until now. When there is finally one person left with an intact balloon, they are presented with a bottle of pink bubbly, which is immediately opened and passed around.

The music is turned up again and people start dancing. The tinsel boys' interpretation of _Sexy and I know it_ is particularly mesmerizing, with the G-strings wiggling to the beat atop one of the picnic tables.

Next on the agenda is a limbo competition, again with a naughty twist: when a contestant falls they're eliminated, unless they remove an item of clothing. It doesn't take long until at least five guys are participating naked.

"I think they fell on purpose," Alice giggles next to me.

"You just keep an eye on Jazzo, he looks eager to join," I point out, and she rushes off to convince him that not everyone needs to see his dick.

While the sight is pretty hilarious to witness, I don't stick around to see who ultimately wins the limbo competition. Instead, I take the opportunity to avoid queuing at both the toilets as well as the fridges. I refill my cup of goon and move to the table in the pool table room to add some raspberry cordial to it in order to improve the taste. I cannot resist dashing quickly to my bunk to check my phone. Still no text from Edward, although my parents have thoughtfully sent me a _Merry Christmas_ message. I type out a response, including a picture of me and Alice in our costumes, then stuff my phone back under my pillow. When I make my way back across the only paved road at camp I'm startled by a tall figure in the shadows near the shop. Not reading too much into it, I slip around the reception building, heading back into the party area. _All I want for Christmas is you_ has just started playing, and everyone is jumping around ecstatically.

**o.O.o**

When I'm refilling my cup I feel someone move to stand behind me.

"Did you know that you're standing underneath the mistletoe?" Edward's soft, slightly gravelly voice rings out in my ear.

Faster than I think possible I whirl around and come face to face with the boy I can't get out of my mind anymore. The boy who hasn't been answering my texts.

"Why didn't you answer my texts?" I ask.

"I was on the road, hardly any service," he explains, and I know it to be true. "Good surprise?"

There is no hesitation in my reply.

"The best."

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," he whispers reverently. "That costume really is… wow… there aren't any words," he continues, running a hand through his hair.

I take a moment to appreciate the view of this enticing British lad in a pair of Santa boxers and a white singlet. But only for a minute, because he's looking too delicious to pass up.

"You're not so bad yourself," I counter.

"It was the only thing they had left," he explains apologetically, but I don't let him finish.

"You're here, that's all I care about." Making it a point to look him over appraisingly, I continue, "Besides, you're hot."

"Damn, I missed you," he confesses.

"I missed you, too," I whisper, leaning up on my toes to finally kiss him again.

He leans back, a playful smile on his lips, and holds something up over his head. When I look up I see that he actually brought with him some synthetic mistletoe.

"Our first Christmas kiss should be as traditional as can be," he explains.

I am not one to complain, and happily reach up my hands to tangle in his hair as he closes the distance between our lips.

**o.O.o**

Glossary of Aussie words and surf expressions used

Arvo Afternoon

Backhand riding a wave with your back facing the wave, i.e. going

left when your right foot is back (natural footed) or going right when your left foot is back (goofy footed)

Cock-Up Screw Up

Coffs Coffs Harbour, NSW

Duck Diving getting through the white wash or larger broken waves by pushing your board underneath it

Goon Boxed Wine, Usually of Poor Quality, but cheap hence a backpacker necessity

G-String Thong (Underwear)

Gloria Jean's Australian coffee house chain

Kick out Exciting a wave by riding up and over the top

Leash Cord Connecting the surf board to the surfer's leg

Rashie Rash Guard Shirt

Scorching/Scorcher very hot ("She's gonna be a scorcher" = "It'll be hot weather")

Set Group of waves suitable for surfing

Sick/Epic/Gnarly Really good, Amazing

Singlet Tank Top

Stoked Excited

Swimmers Trunks, Swim Shorts

Take Off Catching a wave

Thongs Flip-Flips

Tim Tam Australian Chocolate Cookie

Turtle/Eskimo Rolling getting through the white wash by rolling over with your board, allowing the wave to move over you – this is done when duck diving is not possible, usually with longer boards

Ute Pick-Up Truck

White Water Frothy, Broken waters

White Wash

Wipe Out Falling off your board

Woopi Nickname for Woolgoolga, NSW

**Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by submitting a review. If you do happen to know an authors identity, please do not hint to this in your review as this can compromise anonymity and lead to disqualification. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
